1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ski bindings. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dual front cable binding.
2. Background and Related Art
Telemark skiing refers to a type of skiing in which the ball of a skier's foot is bound to the ski but the heel is free to pivot. This type of connection system between the skier's foot and the ski is also used in traditional and skate style cross-country skiing. In addition, certain types of backcountry snowboards, known as splitboards, utilize a similar system in which the boarder's heel is able to pivot when the board is in its split/ski mode. All of these snow-sport activities require advanced binding systems that connect the skier/boarder to the ski/board but allow the heel to move. If a particular binding does not allow the user's heel to freely pivot, it will impede their ability to ascend a snow slope.
Various characteristics have become increasingly important in the design of ski bindings. These features include the long term durability and the overall performance of a binding. The long term durability refers to the overall life span of a binding. Most bindings include some form of straps, cables, or plates which secure a user onto a ski/board. Over time these straps, cables, or plates will often wear down and possibly break causing the binding to fail. If the straps or cables are not easily interchangeable, the binding's life span will be dictated by the life span of the straps or cables thereby reducing the overall value of the binding. However, if the straps or cables are easily replaceable, the life span of the binding can be significantly extended. Therefore, it is desirable for a binding to include replaceable straps or cables to extend the overall life span of the binding.
The overall performance of a binding is a measurement of the binding's ability to function under a wide variety of circumstance. For example, a telemark binding's ability to maintain tension is a factor in the bindings overall performance. The performance of a binding is also affected by the ability of a binding to reliably secure a user's foot in a wide variety of circumstances. For example, if a binding fails (releases a user's foot from a ski/board) in an undesirable situation, it is thought to be unreliable. Therefore, it is also desirable for a binding to maximize its overall performance.
There is a need in the industry for a binding that is capable of maximizing performance and life span by enabling the cables or straps to be replaceable.